


Mischief Pizza

by ladychocoberry



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Pizza Place, F/M, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr: imagine-loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 03:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15134480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladychocoberry/pseuds/ladychocoberry
Summary: Based on an imagine: Imagine Loki is an owner of a pizza restaurant and you are the owner of a pizza food truck. Both of you get great reviews and hear about it from one another until you two finally meet one day and decided to team up to create an ultimate pizza recipe. Along the way you two fall for each other.





	Mischief Pizza

**Author's Note:**

> This was something I have written some time ago and I had a ton of fun writing this especially the puns!

"Order for two small pepperonis!"

Serah rang the small bell twice as she gave two small boxes to the approaching customer. The next customer in line is whom Serah recognized for she had an immediate smile on her face.

"Hey Hector! How's it going?"

The elderly man smiled, "I'm doing fine thank you. I came here to know about today's special?"

Serah gave out a huge grin, "Today's pizza of the day is Four Cheddar 'Bout It Pizza. Served with four types cheddar cheese all made by yours truly!"

"Sounds good, I'll have a slice of that please."

"Coming right up!"

She turns around and began to make her magic. She placed the dough in the center of the counter and began to spread it by using a rolling pin. Once the dough has thinned out evenly, she poured some sauce in the middle and spread it all around. She then grabbed four containers of each type of cheese and spread it just enough to barely see the sauce. And finally she added one final ingredient, olives. For she knew how much Hector loves his olives. 

When she opened the brick oven to the side and already she could feel the heat breezing in through her face. Once she grabbed a small baking peel to slide Hector's pizza on top and placed it inside the oven. She went back to the window to find Hector being the only customer outside.

"Your order will be ready in twenty minutes."

"Glad to hear it! So how is the business running along?"

"It's been going great! Though I wish my pizza was at least half as good as you and dad made."

"Don't be so hard on yourself! All it takes it practice besides I wouldn't have come here to try out your specials if I didn't believe in you."

"I know. I'm just worried I'll be putting this truck to waste if my pizza aren't as great as it should be."

"Well I'll be the judge of that!"

They were soon interrupted by the grunting noises. As it grew closer, Serah turned to the side to find Darcy running towards them.

She leaned against the truck while catching her breathe, "So...sorry...that I'm....late."

"Luckily there wasn't a line, otherwise I wouldn't be this calm and collected as I am now."

"Lucky me right?" Darcy turned to Hector, "Oh hey! I haven't seen you in a while. How's it going?"

"It certainly has been. I'm here to try out the special."

"Oh what's the special?"

Serah grinned, "Four Cheddar 'Bout It."

Darcy rolled her eyes, "I swear you and your damn puns!!!"

"If I remembered correctly. You were laughing pretty hard when I named one of the specials, 'Hooked on Pho-nics,'"

"Okay you got me there."

Darcy went inside of the truck and placed her belongings in the driver's seat to grab out her white apron. As she was tying it, Serah grabbed her baking peel to grab Hector's pizza, put it on a small to-go box and handed it to Hector.

"Here you go!"

Hector grinned like a small boy who was given a new toy, "Thank you! How much will it be?"

"You're a critic aren't you? Critics get it for free."

"Don't be ridiculous! I'm going to pay like every other customer here."

"But you are paying me. You're paying me with your critique."

At this point, Hector knew there was no point in arguing with her, she was about as stubborn as her papa.

"Fine, but next time...I pay."

"Deal."

Hector sat next to a nearby table that Serah set up and ate his pizza. 

As Darcy started to clean, she noticed how tentatively Serah was staring at Hector. She knew how much his opinion meant to Serah. But she also knew from an outsider's point of view it looks like she is staring at him like a crazed stalker. 

So to ease her worries, she decided to strike up a conversation, "I know you don't want to hear any excuses on why I was late. But there is a good reason...a VERY good reason, mind you?"

"What's up?" said Serah without turning to her.

"I got a job!!!"

Serah turns around and began hugging Darcy, "Congratulations!!! Where?"

"At this place called 'Asgard Pizzeria.' It's so fancy! Like it's hard to believe that it's a pizza restaurant."

Serah shrugged her shoulders, "Well at least you got a job that pays more."

"Yeah, but the interview was intense and I mean SUPER intense! The manager, Mr. Fury, intimidated the hell out of me!"

"Well congrats on getting a job. Maybe I'll pay you a visit sometime."

Darcy chuckled, "Yeah like that's ever going to happen. You're kind of biased over other people's pizza."

Serah began crossing her arms, "I do not!"

Darcy continued to stare at her.

"Okay! It's not my fault some people don't know how to make a basic pizza!"

"And I'm sure it wasn't their fault either when they kicked you out of their kitchen."

"Pfft, whatever."

"Excuse me miss."

Her eyes widen a little at the familiar voice. Serah looked down at her window. There was a man standing outside wearing dark jeans and a dark blue hoodie that covered most of his jet black hair. 

"Oh hey! What can I get you for today?"

"I would like to try out this week's special, please."

"You got it! One order of 'Four Cheddar 'Bout It' coming right up!"

She could have sworn she heard a slight chuckle coming from him. It was the first time she had heard him make any kind of noise besides his pleases, thank you's, and deciding on his order.

Serah was not someone to be so easily smitten by anyone. But when a handsome gentleman comes to your food truck every week at a specific time and day. And ordering your specials with a voice made of velvet. What's not to like? As much as she enjoys having a regular customer, he leaves right after he picks up his order much to her dismay. But despite these short visits, she always looks forward to the days he comes in to order her specials.In fact she would have the specials ready for him to pick up before he arrives. Making sure each special was made with heart and effort. But because she lost track of time, she had completely forgotten about it and now he has to wait until its ready. 

Wait, this could be a good thing, she thought. 

Serah can use that time to get to know him and maybe have him open up a little.

But she shook off that silly idea and began making it. Once she placed the pizza inside of the oven, she arrived back to the window and find him texting through his phone.

"I'm sorry, I completely lost track of time and I wasn't able to have your order ready. Would you mind waiting for about 20 minutes?"

Instead of seeing him feeling disappointed, he simply smiled, "It's quite all right. I don't mind waiting."

As he sat down at a nearby table and waited, Serah gave out a heavy sigh. Which resulted for Darcy to roll her eyes at her.

"Just ask him for his number already!"

Serah turns to her with an angry glare, "You know I can't do that! Besides he's probably with somebody already."

"Well at least talk to him while he's waiting."

"Darcy..."

"Hey! I'm just talking about a simple conversation between two adults here. No more, no less."

She turned to him and then to Darcy, "Fine! Just make sure the pizza doesn't get burned."

Serah grabbed some nearby paper cups and poured some ginger tea before heading out.

She found him staring at his phone again. Probably texting to his girlfriend, she thought. She gave out a soft sigh and held out a cup to him. He was puzzled at first, but she continued to smile at him.

"It's on the house. At least my way to make up for waiting."

He took the cup and thanked her for it. As she turns around, Serah heard him clearing his throat.

"Would you mind joining me?"

Serah could feel her face heating up right away at his sudden gesture. She didn't know what to do or what to say at this moment. Luckily her body did the talking for her as she sat down right across from him.

Then there was silence, which caused Serah to immediately regret doing this. She knew it was pointless going back to the truck now. If she did that, she knew she would not hear the end of Darcy. Telling her over and over again on how she ruined such a good opportunity.

"How do you come up with the names for your specials?"

She was startled at his initiative for starting a conversation, but complied nonetheless.

"My papa and I share a similar humor so I decided to incorporate that onto my menus much to my co-worker's dismay."

"Well there are certainly creative."

She didn't know what to say or what to do after that. She sipped her tea and already she could feel him staring at her. She needed something to fill in the awkward silence.

"So how have you-"

"Tita!"

She turned to Hector who had the biggest grin she has ever seen, "I finished eating your special. I don't know what to say or feel. When I took a bite, there were sudden memories of your papa and I when we started this business. I can remember the good times and the bad all through that one bite. I'm blown away by how far you've come," he padded her on the shoulder, "Keep at it Tita, you are making me and your papa proud."

Serah smiled at his wonderful review, she didn't know whether to smile or cry or both.

"T-thank you! It means a lot to me that you think that way!"

"Just continue with your magic Tita."

Hector nodded at her and the gentleman next to her goodbye.

"Tita? Is that your name?"

Serah was startled for she forgot he was here, "Oh no, that's a nickname he and my dad gave me. My real name is Serah."

"Serah?" he paused, "That's quite a lovely name."

Serah blushed once more at his lovely compliment, "Oh t-thank you. I'm sure your name is as well."

He chuckled, "I'm sure it's the opposite."

"Oh come on, it can't be that bad?"

"If you insist, my name is Loki."

"Loki huh? It's certainly unique just like Tita!"

Loki gave her a half-smile, "Thank you."

"Your order is ready."

Both Loki and Serah turned to Darcy who was standing besides them with his to-go box ready. Loki took it and thanked her as she went back to the truck to help out the next customer. Loki turned to Serah as she too was getting ready to head back.

"I must go now, but it was lovely speaking to you."

Serah nodded profusely, "Yeah no problem. You're welcome here at anytime."

Loki was about to walk away until he stopped for a moment. 

"What he said is true, the way you make you make them bring unexpected emotions to people. Almost like magic."

She smiled at Loki as he smiled back and continued to his destination.

 

Serah would glance at the clock and then back to the window. It had been two weeks since Loki had visited and when the usual time came, he never showed up. She soon gave up the idea of Loki ever showing up again.

Oh well, she thought, it was only a silly crush. 

Rush hour was approaching soon so her and Darcy have been preparing everything in order. They took a short break as the pizzas were heating up and customers haven't shown up yet. Darcy decided to step outside while Serah checked on her phone. 

"Hey Serah."

She turned to side to find Darcy standing next to the doorway.

"Some guy is here to see you."

Serah gave out a questionable look, but stepped out of her truck anyway. She patted Darcy on the shoulder as a signal to stay inside.

She saw a man in a well-tailored black suit. He was sporting a very trimmed beard and shaved head standing by a sleek black car. He would have looked like James Bond if he weren’t so intimidating. 

"Hi there, how can I help you today?"

"Good afternoon madam, my name is Heimdall. My boss wants to have a private discussion with you about your business."

"Okay? Um...I'm afraid we're a little tied up now. Rush hour is approaching and I can't leave my co-worker by herself."

"It will only take a moment of your time."

"And it will only take a moment for a line of customers to start coming in."

She wasn't sure what his boss wanted nor cared for that matter. All she knew is she was not getting into that car.

"Look, call your boss and let whoever it is know that I will talk to them, but only AFTER rush hour is over. I'm not leaving my co-worker by herself nor am I leaving my truck behind either. They can come over if they want to, but the last thing I'm going to do is getting into that car while rush hour is happening."

Heimdall smirked and dialed his boss's number. He turned away from her to talk in private. Meanwhile Serah turns around and could see Darcy mouthing what's happening.

Serah shrugged her shoulders not knowing what was going on either. She turns around and could see Heimdall had finished with his conversation.

"My boss has informed me that he will wait for your arrival so in the meantime I will stay here until you're done."

"That's fine by me." She was about to head back until she turned to Heimdall, "Say how about a slice? I figured if you're gonna wait, you can at least eat something."

"Thank you, I've been very well informed about your specials."

"Really now? Well I guess you fit the theme of today's special."

"And what theme is that?"

"Bacon, James Bacon."

 

When rush hour has ended, Serah decided to close early and told Darcy to take the rest of the day off. Before she left to enjoy this rare day off, Darcy gave her a pepper spray. She jokingly told Serah that she left her taser at home and the pepper spray is all she has at the moment. Once she left, Serah grabbed her keys and started the engine.

Heimdall stood right outside of her doorway, "Woah, I still need to take you to my boss."

"Oh don't worry, you still are."

"What?"

"I'm not leaving my truck behind so I'll follow you to your boss."

Heimdall sighed and went to his car. Serah did as she told him, she followed him around town until they stopped in front of an empty restaurant. She stepped out of her truck and read the sign on top, "Asgard Pizzeria." 

Wait a minute, she thought, this is where Darcy works.

Heimdall opened the door for her, which she nodded a thank you to him. When she stepped inside she felt like she was in a whole different realm. 

Each table have been set up in rows while the leather booths were placed on both sides. Its dark cherry color complimented the natural oak wooden floor. The dimmed lights gave this restaurant quite a calming atmosphere.

Serah couldn't believe this was an actual pizza restaurant. 

She then noticed how there was not a single customer here, except for her and Heimdall. 

"It's so good to see you again, Serah."

She turned to the side to find Loki sitting at one of the booths. Two weeks have gone by and he looked completely different from his daily visits to the pizza truck. His usual attire of a hoodie and jeans now turned into a black business suit.

"Loki?"

Loki motioned his hand to the empty seat in front of him, "Please sit down."

Serah slowly sat down across from Loki trying to understanding what was going on.

"I know there is a lot of questions towards why I brought you here, so I would like to start from the beginning."

Serah nodded, "Okay?"

"I know I seem different compared to what you are used to seeing. But the truth is, I'm Loki Odinson the owner of Asgard Pizzeria."

The last name sounded familiar to Serah, but she wasn't sure from where.

Loki continued, "I have decided to run my own restaurant. For quite some time it has made some moderate success. That is until I have had customers mention about a certain food truck who makes similar quality. I was quite skeptical at first, but I eventually took it upon myself to see what the fuss was all about. I disguised myself so it wouldn't be so obvious and tried one of your specials, 'Breaking Bleu Cheese' pizza."

She chuckled, "I remember that, it was when I started to put puns on my specials."

He smiled, "Yes and like the names, they were unique. When I tried it for the first time, it was as if all the feelings I've thought I lost came back to me. You have this sort of magic to put all your feelings into your dishes. And once people have taken a taste of it, they all fall under your spell."

"...Wow thanks, but that still doesn't explain why you have James Bond over here to send me to you."

"Yes, there is a reason of you being here. As my restaurant gained popularity, food critics have come and gone and gave rave reviews. Until it caught a certain food critic's attention. He goes by the name of Thanos, he is one of the top food critics around, but most have come to know him as The Titan."

"The Titan?"

"Yes, his reviews are known to be ruthless, without any regard to the people that work there. Some say he takes great pleasure into tearing down any up and coming restaurants. Which is why I brought you here, I need you to help me make a recipe that can make The Titan Thanos kneel."

"Y-you want me to help you? I'm just a girl who owns a food truck, what can I possibly do?"

"Do not underestimate the power you have, Serah. I was serious for what I said about your cooking and I need you to use it to save this restaurant."

She began scratching her head, "T-that's a lot of pressure for one person you know."

"I'm aware of it, but nothing comes in without a price."

He pulls out a piece of paper and gently slide it towards her. The more she read it, the bigger her eyes have gotten. She kept glancing back at Loki to see if this was a joke. Just how well did this restaurant turn out?! she thought, she would have enough to renovate her entire food truck.

"Well?"

"Do you have a pen with you? I seem to have lost mine."

 

The next morning, Serah drove over to Asgard's Pizzeria. Since Loki has scheduled a meeting for her and his staff. When she arrived, she noticed a couple of them were chatting so she sat at an empty booth waiting for Loki to arrive.

"Hello, I believe we haven't met before."

She turns around to see a handsome man standing across from her. He flashed a smile that complimented his well-kept golden hair and goatee. Like a modern day Robin Hood, she thought.

"N-no, we haven't. I'm Serah."

She offered her hand, which he grabbed it and kissed her knuckles, "The name is Fandral."

She gently pulled her hand away from him. As she was already starting to dislike Fandral's advances towards her.

"Is this man bothering you?"

Another man came in beside Fandral only this time he was a lot broader than Fandral. His hair was long and golden, tied into a low ponytail and a sported a slightly darker goatee.

"H-he was just saying hello."

The man chuckled, "My apologies for frightening you, it was not my intention to do so."

"Oh no worries, you should use that in case someone does bother me."

He smiled, "Very well then, I'm Thor by the way."

"I'm Serah, nice to meet you."

"Serah? So you're the one my brother talks about."

"Your brother?"

"Loki, he talks about you on most occasions on how you make the most wonderful recipes. I almost thought you were a pigment of his imagination."

The thought of Loki talking about her has caused her face to heat up a little. She couldn't imagine such a handsome man such as Loki to revere her as a wonderful cook.

"That's very nice of him to think about me that way, but I'm just a girl who owns a food truck."

Thor grinned, "No need to be so modest! Such skill you have should be celebrated and we will do so once we bring that Titan down."

He spoken the last three words loud enough for everyone to hear. Which resulted the rest of the group to cheer and giving each other a high five. All while Serah sat there feeling dumbfounded.

The cheers soon died down when the door opened as Loki went inside. He nodded at everyone as a silent hello and gave Serah a smile when he saw her sitting at an empty booth.

"Thank you all for coming at such an early hour. I know we would all rather be somewhere else preferably resting. But I know if I scheduled a meeting later at night, we would all be exhausted after a day's work." Everyone nodded in agreement. 

Loki continued, "As you all know this place has grown exceptionally well over a period of time. So well that The Titan has taken notice of our ever growing popularity. We all know he is by far one of our toughest opponent and we will save this place by using our secret weapon."

He gently patted Serah on the shoulder, "This is Serah, she will be the key to saving this restaurant."

She waved at the staff, "Hi everyone, it's very nice to meet all of you. I'm looking forward to working with all of you and I hope this will turn out to be a wonderful experience."

The staff cheered as Loki began to introduce her to his staff. 

"We have four departments in this restaurant. The hosts Fandral, Thor, and Natasha. The waiters Steve, Darcy, Jane, and Sif. The cooks Bruce, Volstagg, and Hogun and finally the custodians Tony, Clint, and Bucky."

Shortly after the meeting, Loki offered Serah to stay afterwards. She felt a bit excited to have some alone time with him. Even though she knew it will only be the two of them discussing plans for the ultimate recipe. To her though, spending time with him again was rewarding enough.

Loki sighed in relief, "Now that they're gone. I've asked you to stay so I can give you a personal tour of my restaurant," He offered her arm, "Care to join me?"

"Of course, but what about your restaurant? Shouldn't you be open in a few hours?"

"I appreciate your concern, but the restaurant closes on Sundays. So we will be using this time to prepare the recipe for Thanos."

"Oh right."

They went through a door that leads to the kitchen. Serah was amazed how clean and organized it is. She was even more impressed with the top of the line pizza stove they have.

"So what do you think?"

"I think you hit the jackpot."

Loki chuckled at her amusement, "I'm very glad, the kitchen is yours and you will be in charge of the kitchen staff."

"Woah really? I'm used to being in charge for one person let alone three people."

"You mustn't worry. I have spoken with Darcy and she has informed me your skills can, how did she put it, 'can set people straight'."

Serah gave out a giggle, "Oh I don't know about that." 

All while thinking of showing Darcy what a real commander can do the next time she sees her.

"So how should we prepare our new recipe?"

Serah returned from her thoughts, "Well my father had always told me to make a new recipe you got to have a story behind it."

"A story?"

"It's a bit complicated to explain. When you're making something, you're thinking of something that makes you happy. That intense feeling reflects that onto your dish. When people try it out they can feel what the cook was feeling. Kind of like magic in a way."

"Like the story of Tita."

"Oh?"

"I've read a book about a cook by that name who can express her emotions through her cooking. Those who have tried her dish are affected by her cooking, just like magic. After reading it, I now have an understanding why the gentleman from the other day has called you by that name."

Seraha chuckled, "It's one of Hector's and my dad's favorite book. It was their motivation factor when they first started their pizza truck business."

"You must really admire your father a lot then."

"I certainly do, I have nothing but great memories of me and my dad during his pizza truck days. I would work with him after school and on weekends. On the condition I get my grades up and my homework done of course."

Loki could see the spark in her eyes as she continued to speak of her father. He was happy to see her passion hasn't changed since then.

"And what about you?"

"Excuse me?" asked Loki once he came returned from his train of thoughts.

Serah didn't seem to notice, "So what motivated you to own a pizza restaurant?"

"Well my father made his success by owning a series of restaurants across the country. He wanted Thor to take over when it was time to retire, but my brother had different views."

"Oh, so you took over instead?"

"Not exactly, he preferred I become a lawyer or a professor at a prestige university. Anything but what he set my brother to be. So I decided to own a restaurant of my own."

"Wow, well I'm sure glad you made your own success."

"Thank you, but enough about me. Let's start creating this recipe."

They began to brainstorm which ingredients worked and what didn't work. They've taste tested a few while crossing out anything that didn't work.

From then on, Serah would come by to give the cooks her opinion on what amount was too little and what was too much. None of the staff seemed to mind, for they were taking her opinion very seriously. Loki noticed the progress everyone was putting in and it gave him the sense of confidence. Knowing this restaurant will be a tremendous success with her help.

Loki has taken notice something was strange whenever he is around Serah. He seemed to enjoy watching her smile and hearing her laughter. He would often find himself staring at her a little longer than needed. Most times she was the best part of his day whenever he sees her. He wasn't sure what brought this on, but he shook those feelings off and focused a more important task on hand.

Serah continued to enjoy spending time with Loki. He was charming, kind, and funny. But she knew once this is over, she will head back to her pizza truck and see less of him due to his success. The thought of it saddened her, but at least she'll have the experience she'll never forget.

When the brainstorming process was finally finished. Loki and Serah brought the ingredients and the sauces and started to bake them. The two of them taste tested the pizzas and wrote down what needed to improve and what needed to removed. Each one was more delicious than the previous one, but Serah had a feeling something was missing. Like it needed an extra kick to make it stand out above all others.

She sat at an empty booth and started to write down ideas in a journal. Everyone else was setting up everything before the restaurant opened. She tried to figure out what did the recipe needed for it to stand out, but nothing was coming through. 

She began to rub her forehead to clear her mind unaware someone was heading towards the booth.

"Is everything all right?"

Serah looked up to find Thor crossing his arms.

"Yeah, everything is fine."

"Your actions say otherwise. What seems to be troubling you?"

"I can't seem to find that extra kick for this recipe to work. I've tried everything and they all taste great, but nothing to wow Thanos."

"It looks like you are in need for some inspiration. Loki has mentioned to you have some sort of magic into your cooking to make people feel the way you feel."

"I don't know about that. But I do remember my dad telling me when it comes to creating a recipe there's got to be a story behind it."

"Perhaps you are focusing too much on winning Thanos. Have you tried making it from a different perspective."

"What do you mean?"

"You have mentioned to create a recipe, there has to be a story behind it. Was there a story or a fond memory you have while making this recipe?"

"Well..." She began to think of the time she has spent with Loki. The laughter, the smiles, and the enjoyment of being each other's company. 

Unknown to her, Thor has noticed her face blushing. Which he could not help but smile at what was happening. For he noticed it was happening to Loki as well.

"I have noticed the way you and my brother are working hard to win the Titan's favor. Neither of you are not willing to give up and making the best of your abilities to make this happen. The two of you went through hell and back to make your careers into reality. No matter what happened, the two of you kept going and become more determined than before."

As she listened to Thor, an idea began to surface that may be the key to win the Titan's heart over. She got up and headed straight towards the kitchen and began to write down the ultimate recipe.

 

The day had finally arrived. In a few hours Thanos will be making his way over to Asgard Pizzeria. 

Everybody were feeling tensed, everyone except for Serah. She knew with great confidence this recipe will work out. She just needed to find Loki.

She went over to his office and she noticed how stressed he looked. His hair was a bit of a mess and was rubbing his forehead. When he noticed Serah was at the door, he stopped what he was doing and smiled at her.

"Serah, how can I help you?"

"I know a way to make this recipe work, but I will need you to help me make it."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm absolutely positive. We need to make it and we'll give it our best to do so!"

Before they stepped out of the office, Serah grabs Loki by the arm. When he turns around, she used that moment to give him one passionate kiss. She might regret this later, but right now all she wants is to convey the happiness she felt during her time here. She wants him to feel how she feels just like her cooking. Loki was surprised to say the least, but returned it without any second thoughts. She was the first to break off the kiss.

"You can fire me after this is over, but I wasn't kidding on giving our best shot making this recipe work."

She grabbed his hand and they went straight towards the kitchen. Bruce, Volstagg, and Hogun were busy cooking. And they glanced at each other when they noticed Loki's sudden blushed face. Even so less they continued to work before their boss notices them staring.

Both Serah and Loki ignored them as they began to put on their aprons. Proceeding to bring this ultimate recipe to life.

They began to think about the memories that made them happy. Serah thought about the pizza truck adventures during the summer with her father. She also thought about the times she spent with Loki and the kiss she gave him with no regrets in her mind. 

Loki remembered his success with this pizzeria. He fought tooth and nail to make it into reality. The fact his mother came and said she was proud of him brought almost tears to his eyes. He also remembered the times meeting Serah in her pizza truck. How beautiful she looked every time her eyes lit up and how her small laughter could warm a frozen heart.

He couldn't believe she is now besides him, working together to save his restaurant. The kiss she gave him still lingers in his lips and he wanted more of it.

Serah smiled at the finished results, "All right time to put it in the oven!"

Loki nodded and grabbed a small baking peel to slide the Titan's pizza on top and placed it inside the oven. Loki turned to Serah and asked her a question, which caused Serah to turn bashful.

 

It was Natasha's turn at the hosting booth while Thor and Fandral were helping working on tables. She was surprised they managed to finish on time since both of them have a tendency to flirt with the customers. Mostly on Fandral's part. I guess they're nervous too, she thought. 

She heard the bell ringing as the door opened. She turns around to find The Titan himself standing before her. His black hair was pulled back as he stares at her with his ice blue eyes. Professional as ever, he was wearing a blue suit with a purple collared shirt underneath and a gold tie.

Natasha smiled, "Welcome to Asgard Pizzeria, would you like to be seated in a booth or table?"

"Booth," he said in a cold manner.

She ignored his tone, "Certainly, follow me please."

She took him to a booth that was far enough from the customers. Once Thanos has seated he began to look around the table, "Don't I get a menu?"

"The owner of this pizzeria insists for you to try our special today made especially for you. We will bring one of our waiters to get you started with the drinks."

Once Natasha headed back to her booth, Darcy jumped in and began taking his order.

 

Serah started to blush at Loki's question, "O-okay."

"Hey is the pizza ready? The Titan is here!"

Both of Loki and Serah were startled by Darcy's sudden outburst. 

"A-almost!" Serah replied.

"Good! Because he is driving everyone insane!"

Loki turned to Darcy, "Until it's ready, try keep him entertained."

Darcy nodded and left the kitchen while Loki turns to Serah and smiled at her, "I honestly don't feel nervous at all anymore."

Serah smiled in return, "Me neither."

 

Thanos began look around this restaurant as he was waiting for the cooks to have his mystery order ready. It seems nice, well kept, and surprisingly well managed. Considering few new restaurants seem to do so, but he would not give this place a chance yet. He wants to try these pizzas everyone has been talking about. His colleagues have been there a couple of times and they rave about it each time they went. It annoyed him to the very core. It didn't help when his two daughters have gone there and both of them talk about how great this place is. It was in that moment when he decided to check this place out. It was hard enough to believe his two daughters have ever agreed to anything. Since they would always fight about anything. 

He didn't bother to tell anyone, but the owner, his interest in coming here and give it his review. He knew if he did, everyone around him will try to persuade him to take it easy. But everyone knew The Titan was not merciful. He was in fact surprised that the owner seemed pleased for him to visit his little pizzeria. For few show that level of confidence.

His train of thought was interrupted when his pizza platter arrived. He thanked the waitress and began to write down on his notepad on the physical appearance of his pizza. Once he put his pen down, he continued to look at it until he finally grabbed a slice and took a bite out of it.

There was a sudden surge of memories pouring out to him. Memories that made him the happiest throughout his life. His marriage, the adoption of his daughters, and the memory of his father making pizza for him for the first time.

Once he was back from his thoughts, he felt a tear trailing down his face. He got up and left the restaurant leaving the staff wondering what just happened.

It wasn't until a few days later Serah ran towards Loki before the place even opened. She was holding out her phone that contained The Titan's recently published article.

"I think...you ought to...read this," said Serah as she was catching her breath.

Loki grabbed her phone and began to read out loud 

"Last week I went to Asgard Pizzeria for my latest critique. But as I entered the experience was something I have never felt since my first days of becoming a food critic. It was a revelation, a reminder on WHY I became a food critic in the first place. The passion, the feeling, and the nostalgia is what I received from a single bite from this meal and it's maker. I am known to be ruthless and sometimes a bit biased towards any up and coming restaurants that tries to pave their way into our stomachs. But this restaurant has earned their mark. If they continue to create such wonderful meals to create such strong emotions. This restaurant will remain for a very long time. For I will be returning very soon."

Loki turned to Serah and quickly gave her a tight embrace. He let go for a moment only to give her a deep kiss which caused her to squeak in surprise. Once he broke off the kiss, he grabbed her hand and the two of them went to announce the good news to the staff. 

As they all cheered for achieving the impossible, Loki leaned over to Serah and whispered in her ear.

"Have you put in much thought in regards to what I said if we win?"

Serah began to grin, "I think you know the answer already."

 

The restaurant's received a boosted success from the Titan's rare positive review. Traffic has been constant and exhausting at times, but everyone was happy. 

Serah had decided to continue working with Loki. She continues to work on her food truck but only on weekends to help promote the restaurant. Darcy would join her and take pictures along the way to post onto the restaurant's website. 

Outside of work, Serah and Loki would spend time with one another. Ever since he asked her to be his girlfriend when they won the Titan's favor, they have been inseparable. The staff, including Thor, could see how much they love one another and how much of a positive impact it left them. 

When she introduced Loki to Hector and her dad, he was very nervous to say the least. He has met Hector a couple of times, but her father not so much. Loki had thought her father must have passed away based on how Serah was telling stories about him. It turns out, her father had recently retired and has been traveling around the world ever since. Leaving her to miss him terribly from time to time.

Loki felt embarrassed to say the least. He had not dared to tell anyone, not even, Serah about it for he knew he would not hear the end of it. 

Serah felt truly happy. She gained remarkable success, unconditional support, and now has the love of her life by her side. It was almost hard to believe the positive changes in her life have all started with a small pizza truck.

Loki was gaining a habit of clenching and unclenching her hand. It hadn't gone unnoticed, so she would rub his shoulders to ease the tension he was bottling up inside.

"Everything will be fine," she whispered softly in his ear.

Loki sighed trying to enjoy the comfort she is giving him, "I apologize, it has been quite a while."

The sound of the bells chiming caused the two of them to stand up as they see an older couple approaching them. There she was smiling brightly as the sun. Her long, golden hair flowed gently to the side as she looked at Loki adoringly through her soft brown eyes. 

Walking beside her was her husband, whose differences greatly show in appearances. His hair was short, yet white as snow. His mouth formed a straight line instead of a smile and his one and only blue eye looked at Loki with indifference.

"Mother, father. It's been quite a while since we last seen each other. I hope the traffic wasn't terrible prior to your arrival."

Serah could sense the uneasiness Loki was feeling despite hiding it so well. He became nervous during the days leading up to meeting his parents. But she assured him it was for the greater good and for their future.

"Nonsense," his mother smiled, "Even with the traffic we cannot turn down the opportunity to see you. I have been hearing nothing but wonderful things regarding to your success. Isn't that right, Odin?"

His father looked around the restaurant and turned his attention back to Loki, "I'm impressed to what you've done to this place. It seems I have placed severe misjudgment on you, my son. You did well."

Loki couldn't help but smile, "Thank you father, it means a lot to receive your praise."

Odin soon turned to Serah, who was just as nervous as Loki is, "And who do I have the pleasure of meeting?"

Loki looked at her with love and pride that it quickly transcended in his voice.

"This is Serah, my fiancé." 


End file.
